


You Are Something Else

by define_serenity



Series: Our Road is Long [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Barry working a crime scene –the black latex gloves, the evidence collection kit, the foreign jargon that spills from his lips– that was so incredibly titillating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for **anisstaranise** : )

There was something about Barry working a crime scene –the black latex gloves, the evidence collection kit, the foreign jargon that spills from his lips– that was so incredibly titillating.

There’s no denying Barry could often use a few extra seconds to consider the words that came out of his mouth, especially in front of the captain, but out here, or in his lab, Barry had made his playgrounds – he often moved in them like a giddy child set on discovery, though the adult in him learned to be respectful and professional. Semi-professional. 

It was kind of…  _hot_. And Barry Allen knew that all too well. 

He crouches down beside him, Barry slipping his hands into black neoprenes, the material slapping against his skin. “I missed you this morning,” he says in a low voice, licks his lips at the remembrance of their night together, eyes mindful of every person that might come within earshot.

"I needed a change of clothes," Barry answers promptly, completely focused on the work he’s doing –tweezers, vial, apply to unknown substance– and he’d find the will to locate his own professionality and ask Barry what he thinks went down here, if not for the blunt force assault of emotion that hits him at the determined set of Barry’s brow. And he’s none too sure when  _hot_ turned into painstakingly _adorable_.  

"We should go out sometime."

Barry’s head snaps sideways faster than this mysterious Flash can cross the city, face blank, lips parted, searching his face for answers. “Like,” –Barry leans in a little– “on a date?”

He smiles, nods once, more than a little enamored. “Like on a date.”

"Wh–” Barry looks down, brow set in a frown, as if he’s suddenly lost his bearings, his personal life bled into his playground and the two don’t quite mix. He knows the feeling, felt it often enough to doubt his initial question. Maybe they can’t be more, not in their current setting, not with this secret they keep from the people they care about. 

"We could go to the movies," Barry offers, finding his eyes again. 

And his own face falls, his skewed expectations somehow matching up with reality, unlike in the movies. Somehow, after all these months, Barry Allen can still surprise him. Maybe Barry feels it too. 

"Have some burgers afterwards?" Barry adds, adding the earlier vial to a red-rimmed evidence bag; the lover, the CSI, all one and the same man. 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
